I Could Not Ask For More
by JasonElizabethMorgan8
Summary: Carly and Lorenzo get away for awhile.


**I Could Not Ask For More**

By JasonElizabethMorgan

_FYI: _

_Faith never kidnapped the kids. _

_Sam did lose the baby, but she and Jason are stronger than ever. _

_Lorenzo and Carly are back together._

Carly and Lorenzo had been on the yacht for two days. They just needed to escape their lives for a little while. Carly's divorce to Sonny had become final about a month ago and Sonny moved out of the penthouse into a beautiful sprawling estate. An estate that looked so much like the one that they had hoped to purchase and live in together when they were married. Sonny buying their dream home, flaunting it in her face that she doesn't get to live there, was the final nail in the coffin to their relationship.

Lorenzo and Lois were no more. She couldn't handle the business. Not many women can. But Carly was different. She had lived the mob moll life for as long as she could remember. When Lorenzo found out about Sonny and Carly's divorce he was grateful that she didn't have to live day to day being told what she could do and not do.

It was Carly's idea to take a mini vacation away from Port Charles; kind of like putting your troubles behind you and starting fresh. Although she was going to miss the boys while she was away but she knew that Jason and Sam would take care of them. Carly and Sam had developed a very close friendship after Sam had lost her baby. She trusted them to take care of the boys while she was gone.

Lorenzo came below deck soaked from head to toe. "It started raining."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Carly smiled trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey I was trying to catch some sun," he said toweling off his hair. "Did you get to speak to Michael?"

"Yeah, he said that Uncle Jason is teaching him how to play pool. And that Sam and Morgan are doing baby pilates together."

"So they are having a good time I take it?" he asked pulling his shirt off.

Carly got a glimpse of his naked upper body. "Uh, yeah." Her mouth went dry looking at his not so toned abs. Most women would find it unflattering but to her it was a body of a God. Real men aren't toned all over, they have love handles which makes grabbing on to them so much easier.

Lorenzo waved his hand in front of her face, "Carly…earth to Carly!"

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"See something you like?" he asked as he took the towel and ran it down the front of his torso.

"I was just thinking that you should get out of those clothes…before you catch pneumonia," she said winking at him.

Lorenzo dropped the towel on the floor and undid the button on his shorts and slowly pushed his zipper down. Carly leaned over and turned on the radio. Edwin McCain's deep soothing voice came over the airwaves.

_Lying here with you, _

_Listening to the rain,_

_Smiling just to see, The smile upon your face,_

_These are the moments, I thank God that I'm alive,_

_These are the moments, I'll remember all my life,_

_I found all I've waited for, _

_And I could not ask for more. _

_Looking in your eyes,_

_Seeing all I need,_

_Everything you are, Is everything to me,_

_These are the moments, I know heaven must exist,_

_These are the moments, I know all I need is this,_

_I have all I've waited for,_

_And I could not ask for more._

Lorenzo moved closer to Carly and kissed her lips softly. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and traced its way along his lips and then slowly pushed into pure sweetness. Their tongues mated sensuously savoring the taste of each other. Breaking away to breathe, Lorenzo pulled her close and kissed her neck down to her exposed shoulder. Carly threw her head back as he made his way to her collarbone.

"I love you Lorenzo." Carly moaned.

Lorenzo stopped his journey and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you too Carly." His lips met hers again and his hands began moving from her waist to the hem of her shirt. He slipped his hands underneath the silk camisole and felt the hidden flesh of her stomach. Lorenzo tore his lips away to remove her top only to reveal a black floral bra. Carly began to blush, which quickly tinged her skin. "Baby you are so beautiful." He finished undressing her until she was standing there in nothing but her bra and panties.

Lorenzo latched on to her breast through the fabric and nibbled. Carly was trying to get him to stop because she was going to cum if he didn't stop. And she didn't want to start having fun without him. "Stop! I need to feel you Lo, all of you." Carly pushed his shorts off his body and her eyes became fixated on the bulge trying to break through his boxer-briefs. She walked backwards until her knees hit the bed and she lay down. Lorenzo climbed on top of her and reclaimed her mouth.

_I could not ask for more than this time together,_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you,_

_Every prayer has been answered,_

_Every dream I have's come true,_

_Yeah right here in this moment, Is right where I'm meant to be,_

_Here with you, Here with me. . ._

Carly loved the sensation of his mouth on her body that she began grinding her center along his hardness, eliciting a groan from deep within him. She decided that she needed to give him some pleasure, with all her power she managed to roll them over so that she was on top. She sucked on his nipples causing him to moan. When she felt that he had had enough she kissed her way down the trail of hair to her destination. Carly pushed his boxer-briefs down and slowly slid him inside her mouth.

Lorenzo had lost his mind. Carly by far had been the best lover he had ever had. She wasn't all about herself, she cared about his wants and needs. He tried opening his eyes so he could watch her bobbing up and down on his cock but the pleasure she was giving him was just too much to keep his eyes open. "Carly stop! I'm going to cum." Carly let him slide out of her mouth and discarded her bra and panties. "I want you now! I want to be inside you."

Carly straddled Lorenzo's now erect penis and guided him inside her. She sat down slowly until he was buried inside her. "I love you," she moaned.

"I love you too." His lips met hers for their dance, as Carly moved her body up and down on his pulsating member. She let him slip all of the way out of her body and plunge himself back in. Lorenzo wanted to go deeper, so he rolled them back over and entered her from above. Carly moaned in pleasure. Lorenzo knew just the right speed and spot to hit.

_These are the moments, I thank God that I'm alive,_

_These are the moments, I'll remember all my life,_

_I've got all I've waited for,_

_And I could not ask for more. . ._

Lorenzo tried listening to the words of the song as he thrust inside of her. He realized that it was true; these were the moments he thanked God that he were alive. Carly felt her coil winding, tighter and tighter. "I'm going to cum…" she yelled between breaths.

"Not without…me." Two more thrusts and they both felt their release overtake them. Lorenzo continued to slowly move inside her bringing her down from her high. He rolled off of her and pulled the blanket up over their bodies.

_I could not ask for more than this time together,_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you,_

_Every prayer has been answered,_

_Every dream I have's come true,_

_And right here in this moment, Is right where I'm meant to be,_

_Here with you, Here with me. . ._

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me,_

_Cause it's all I've waited for . . ._

_And I could not ask for more,_

_I could not ask for more._

"Lorenzo," Carly uttered softly.

"Hmmm…" he replied.

"I just wanted to let you know that you are my answered prayer. And that right here in this moment, is right where I'm meant to be. Here with you, and you with me."

**-The End-**

_-Song-_

_I Could Not Ask For More_

_By Edwin McCain_


End file.
